12 Things of Christmas
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: 12 little snippets of Life during Christmas in the four lovers' apartment. Foursome Saga. Yaoi. AGZC. Rated M. One-Shot.


Some of them are crap, some are very bad... Enjoy!!11 xDDD

12 Things of Christmas

Summery: 12 little snippets of Life during Christmas in the four lovers' apartment. Foursome Saga. Yaoi. AGZC. Rated M.

**1) Presents.**

Zack loved presents.

That was an understatement, according to his three lovers. Zack _adored_ presents. Big ones, small ones, odd shaped ones, funny ones, beautiful ones. Whatever the present, Zack would love it. That's why it made it so difficult for his lovers to find anything for him.

When they often asked the expected question. "What would you like for Christmas?" Zack would always reply with the simple answer.

"A Present."

Of course, Zack was the only one who knew the real answer. He wanted anything from his lovers, because something from them makes the gift all the more special.

**2) Decorations.**

Angeal knew to never leave Genesis and Zack in charge of buying and decorating the apartment. But with Cloud curled up under several blankets with a tickling cough and runny nose he knew he had no other choice but to let his two irresponsible lovers to buy the decorations as he tended to Cloud's needs. He had to make sure the pair didn't buy anything too expensive or over the top.

Setting the pair a budget, taking their credit and debit cards away and giving them a decent amount to buy the new decorations and a tree (last year the tree had broken, by a very excited Reno) he sent them on their way. His fears and worries easing a little as he rushed to Cloud's side as the ill kitten called for him.

When he woke up from his nap curled up with their little one, Angeal began to realise his worst fears, as he stepped out of their bedroom and met by a sea of tinsel and baubles.

_Never again_, Angeal thought to himself as Cloud giggled sleepily besides, the pair watching Genesis and the puppy bicker over who can put the star on the tree.

**3) Mistletoe**

"Come on Spike! Just one Kiss! It's tradition!" Zack exclaimed, puppy chasing after kitten. In Zack's hand, held a small branch, but everyone in the apartment knew what it was. Angeal remained blissfully unaware of it, carrying on cooking the small snacks and listening to the small Christmas songs on the radio.

Genesis however, was watching the entire scene unfold, and couldn't wipe the grin of his face as Cloud and Zack raced towards the sofa he was sitting on. He reached out, snatching the blond around his waist and pulling him onto his lap. Cloud squirmed, wriggling about on the his lap. Zack grinned as he plopped himself down next to them. The branch, hovering above all three of them.

Genesis was the first to give Cloud a kiss, slow and gentle, passionate and caring. Zack's kiss was short, but no less loving. When the pair pulled away from the now still but flushed Cloud, they both grinned. Genesis spoke first, his deep voice causing Cloud to turn his head to him. "You're supposed to kiss someone under the mistletoe, didn't you know?"

**4) Snow**

Midgar never had snow before, but as the small flakes covered the already two inch thick snow, Zack and Cloud soon got very excited. Finally realising that snow might not stay around for long, the pair were eager to get outside. The grabbed their coats and ran outside, like two children all over again, chucking the snow they held with their bare hands at each other. They smiled, they shouted, they laughed and they enjoyed themselves. A First class SOLDIER and a cadet, their ranks meaning nothing to them as they played in the snow, shortly followed by young cadets and Third and Second class SOLDIERs.

The pair yelped loudly as they were grabbed from behind, held close by their lovers. Zack to Angeal and Cloud to Genesis. Arms wrapped around them as they were turned to face their captors. Both giving a knowing smirk as Genesis produced Gloves and scarves.

They both smiled sheepishly, grabbing the articles of clothing and putting them on as ordered. They quickly bolted back into play, returning to their places as it was SOLDIERs against Cadets in a snowball fight. Angeal and Genesis just shook their heads, returning back into the warmth of their apartment to get ready for their soaking Ukes when they returned.

**5) Hot Water Bottle**

"Angeal!"

The said SOLDIER rolled his eyes as he removed himself off the couch and away from the sleeping Cadet he had in his arms. He went to the aid of Zack, who whimpered, coughed then sneezed as Angeal opened the door. He had caught a cold though usually immune to the illnesses this was meant to have been a serious flu, but the Mako in his system has reduced it to a measly cold. Of Course, it was Zack's one and only chance to stay in bed all day, get waited on and have what he wanted. He was a busy SOLDIER and often relished in times he could stay at home.

But he DID NOT like colds.

"What's wrong Zack?" Angeal asked he stepped into the bedroom, Zack rolled his heavy head towards his lover and whimpered.

"Want hot water bottle...."

"Okay, I'll just make one up for you."

"No." Zack grumbled pathetically, pointing to the area next to Angeal. He turned and spotted a tired looking Cloud who blinked at the pair. Realising it isn't what he wanted, but who he wanted, Angeal smiled. "Want hot water bottle."

**6) Santa**

Cloud didn't know who Santa Clause was, growing up in Nibelhiem they usually gave it straight to you and saying there is no Santa, no flying reindeer steering his sleigh, he didn't come down chimneys and he certainly didn't live with his small helpers. So as Zack explained of the childhood he had, about the excitement he had leading up to Christmas, putting a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for him and a carrot for his reindeer, and trying to wait up to see him coming. Cloud knew instantly he had been missing out in his childhood years.

But that was okay, because the magic he shared on Christmas eve with his lovers was even more special.

**7) Log fire**

Heavy pants and gentle moans filled the thick air on that night before Christmas. The quiet pleas for more and the silent answers were intoxicating for all lovers. The whines and mewls, howls and yowls were heard by only those in the room, shutting out the sound of the crackling fire that was meant to warm them up. The sound of skin slapping against skin, echoing in the otherwise quiet apartment, and the groans of pleasure responding to the movement.

"_Oh Gaia please... more..."_

The darkness of the night shrouded them, but the fire kept them bathed in light as they continued their reunion.

"_Oh yeah... right there..._"

The fire symbolised their burning passion for each.

"_Angeal!"_

"_Genesis!"_

That never ended, even on the cold winter's night.

**8) Stockings**

"But we've got to have a stocking!"

"No Zack. We're not having a stocking."

"But why not?!"

"Because last time Genesis filled it with handcuffs, lube and condoms."

**9) Happiness**

Cloud never really understood why everyone got so excited for Christmas. He stayed at home with his mother and they just had a small dinner and watched Christmas movies together, ever since he was knee high. But now, as he watched everyone scurry about, handing cards to one another, counting down the days to Christmas. His mother couldn't afford presents, or even cards, just enough to feed them and put clothes on their back.

So as Cloud sat and stared blankly at the unwritten Christmas card before him, his ears flipped back and tail twitching as he thought of what to write, he didn't realise a familiar presence until it warmed his back. "Whatcha doing Kitten?"

Cloud smiled and looked over his shoulder, pressing a light kiss to the puppy's cheek as he grabbed some of the money he wanted to give to his mother, as a Christmas present. "Writing Ma a Christmas card."

Zack sat on the desk, absorbing the scene before him and piecing together everything. "Dunno what to write, huh?"

Cloud nodded.

Zack grinned and snatched the pen from Cloud and the card, grabbing a textbook to lean on as began to write. Cloud tried to peek, but couldn't because Zack kept leaning it away from him. He gave up and waited for Zack to finish, and when he did he snatched it away from the puppy and read it through.

_Dear Ma,_

_ Hope everything is okay back in Nibelhiem, I've had a great time _

_in Midgar. I thought I should write you a Christmas card, everyone is _

_doing one, including Angeal. I know we've struggled through the years, _

_especially Christmas time, so I thought I would at least try and bring _

_you some of the good cheer I've been given. _

_ I've been missing you a lot recently, feeling sad I can't spend_

_Christmas at home with you. So I hope someone will be with you this year. _

_Thank you for the great Christmas we've had, and I hope to see you next year. _

_Lots of love from_

_Your little Cloud_

_P.S – I'm giving you some of my money, hope it's enough to get that dress you like._

Cloud leaped from his chair and held Zack tightly. He knew his Ma would be happy this year.

**10) Patience**

Genesis grinned as he watched his young lovers lie in front of the TV, watching the original snowman. This time of year usually brought the children out of the two, waiting eagerly for Christmas to come so they could unwrap their presents.

It was a time for Genesis to test his patience as well, wanting to see the happy smiles of his lovers and wanting to be greeted in the early morning with a kiss and a cuddle, and a demand for hot chocolate on the cold winter's day.

Patience was a virtue, but Genesis thought it was a pain in the ass.

Especially on Christmas.

**11) Christmas Party**

Cloud snuggled up under the layers of blankets, TV blinking in the corner lighting the room every so often. He gave a tired sigh, but was determined to stay up no matter what.

It was Christmas eve, and the SOLDIER Christmas party was probably in full swing. Every year it was the same party, but this year it was on later than usual, due to the missions of most SOLDIERs being during the usual time. Still, that didn't save Cloud from the loneliness he had to endure.

HE wouldn't have minded so much if it was any other day, but it was Christmas eve, the time they usually spent together counting down the hours, watching pointless telly and warming each other. But Cloud felt so cold even under the thick layers of blankets. He didn't like being alone.

Curling up tightly, he wished for his lovers to return before Christmas.

**12) Love**

Three pair of feet wandered into the quiet apartment, listening for signs of life. The thud of boots as one pair of feet walked into the room and a silent "Aww" as their eyes gazed upon the lone figure bundled under blankets. The second and third pair of feet walked in, causing the same reaction from the pair.

Angeal smiled softly, lifting the sleeping boy into his arms and carrying him to bed. The three of them planning to curl and warm up their youngest lover, whisper their goodnight to one another and get some sleep before the young Kitten and young puppy decide it's time to get and open presents.

---

Angeal smiled, glancing at the clock and reading it half an hour before midnight. He gazed down fondly at his lovers, stroking each of their cheeks and kissing them on their forhead, he settled down to rest his tired eyes. His arm wrapped tightly around the three of them and sighed.

Tomorrow Will be Christmas, Tomorrow, they'll share the love they feel for each other.

That's what Christmas is about.


End file.
